Ace
Ace is a member of the Gangreen Gang and a longtime enemy of The Powerpuff Girls. Additionally, he was formerly the bassist for the band Gorillaz. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Ace does not appear in the Future, and is considered to be missing in action. The Past In the Past, he is at Marquee Row in the Downtown area of the map, next to the Sunny Bridges Auditorium. He is now close friends with Buttercup after her battle with Mojo Jojo and is apparently her boyfriend (possibly only due to the fact she had amnesia at the time). He often talks about his Fusion counterpart in City Point, opining that Fusion Ace is giving him a bad name. How to Date a Fusion During the mission line "How to Date a Fusion," Ace is told by Arturo that Buttercup is helping Fuse. However, Ace later on learns that Fusion Buttercup (the Past, not the Future one) is responsible for framing Buttercup. Ace, along with "Belladonna" (AKA Buttercup), is now a rock star. FusionFall Retro In FusionFall Retro, the "Buttercup is Missing" plotline was changed to better resemble how it was originally meant to be implemented. As a result, Ace's role changed. Ace is actively trying to make sure Buttercup doesn't immediately regain her memories as he doesn't want her to beat him up for taking advantage of her. When he sends the player to defeat Fusion Buttercup, he does it because he thinks the Fusion could trigger her memories. He distracts the real Buttercup while the player defeats her Fusion clone. Ace appears to have reunited with the rest of the Gangreen Gang Other Appearances FusionFall Like many CN personalities added to FusionFall in its early stages, Ace is the subject of official character artwork. He has a collection of rare jackets that can be obtained from various monsters in the FF world. His own black jacket can be obtained from all level 35 monsters. FusionFall Retro During the 2019 Birthday Bash event, a signed variant of the Gangreen Gang Ace Jacket was a possible drop from the Party Poppers. On November 22nd 2019, in the Retro Beta v3.0 update, the names of the Ace jackets were altered to remove their affiliation with the other members of the Gangreen Gang. Gallery Ace Retro 2.12.1.png|Ace at Marquee Row (Retro Patch 2.12.1) Ace Retro 2.10.png|Ace at Marquee Row (Retro Patch 2.10) Ace Marquee Row OG.png|Ace at Marquee Row (Original Game) Fusion Fall Ace.png|Biography Page Ace_orig.png|Ace's original design from the 1998 Powerpuff Girls cartoon Signed_Ace_Jacket.png|Signed Ace Jacket Gangreen Gang Ace Jacket.png|Gangreen Gang Ace Jacket Gangreen Gang Little Arturo Jacket.png|Gangreen Gang Little Arturo Jacket Gangreen Gang Big Billy Jacket.png|Gangreen Gang Big Billy Jacket Gangreen Gang Snake Jacket.png|Gangreen Gang Snake Jacket Gangreen Gang Grubber Jacket.png|Gangreen Gang Grubber Jacket Ace Fusion.png|Fusion Ace AceA.png|Message Box Icon 6524.png|In-game model Trivia *His outfit looks very little like the one on the Powerpuff Girls show, which consists of a purple, blue, and orange jacket and tan slacks, rather than a black leather jacket and jeans, though both have a white T. *In the game, he never seems to take off his sunglasses (much like Johnny Bravo), although he has taken them off in the show. *He is voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Johnny Bravo and Azmuth. *As of July 22nd 2019, Ace received a new character texture in Retro Beta Patch 2.9 *As of August 5th 2019, Ace received a new character scale in Retro Beta Patch 2.10 *As of November 3rd 2019, Ace was moved closer to the Infected Zone entrance in Retro Beta Patch 2.12.1 in order to accommodate the rest of the Gangreen Gang. *The game unintentionally predicted Ace would be in a band; the Gorillaz. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:The Powerpuff Girls NPCs